Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new modularized computer servo working cabinet which is easy to attach with/detach from other such cabinets and is easy to assemble. More specifically, it relates to a cabinet having side wall plates which are assembled by a plurality of unit pieces so as to increase the number of layers, thus improving the expansion and assembly abilities of the cabinet(s).
The prior drawer type computer servo working cabinet is mainly comprised of an outer covering cabinet having a bottom installed with at least a rolling element and a sliding track installed on a proper position on a periphery of the inner wall of the cabinet. A mobile frame is used for installing a main frame and a plurality of disk machines within the cabinet. A bead track groove coupling with the sliding track is installed on a respective position on the frame. The bottom of the cabinet includes a fan and a dust filter for heat dispersion. Thus, the control portion of a main frame may be pulled out from the cabinet making it convenient for installation, detachment, repair and expansion of parts on the computer circuit board.
However, since the volume of this computer servo working cabinet is unchangeable, if the main frame is expanded, another computer servo working cabinet must be purchased, thus increasing the cost and space requirement.
Therefore, in the new structure of the present invention, the cabinet is modularized so that the storing space may be enlarged as required. It is more economical and the volume may be increased many times over using an equal area. Since the structure is simple and practical, each modularized cabinet may be easily detached and transported.